


Gestures

by runningash



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Christmas, F/M, Fluff, Gift, LadyNoir - Freeform, miraculous - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:54:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21822496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/runningash/pseuds/runningash
Summary: My mlsecretsanta gift for @ghostglaceon on tumblr!
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 4
Kudos: 42





	Gestures

_Five days before Christmas_

“Hey, M’lady! You know it’s almost Christmas!” Chat beamed balancing himself on his baton as ladybug sat scrolling on her yo-yo phone.

“Mhm yes, Kitty I know. I still have so much shopping to do, so I can finish everyone’s presents.” 

“What would you like for Christmas?” He twirled back to her, watching her drop her yo-yo into her lap and give him a slight glare. 

“What?” He asked stopping halfway across his baton. 

She crossed her arms tilting her head at him “You know what you Chaton.” She tried suppressing a smile at him. 

Her stern face failing as she giggled watching his cat ears droop down onto his hair, his bottom lip poking out into a pouty face. His kitten eyes trying to work her over. 

“Nope, you come up with something this time kitty. Last time you went overboard.” 

He scoffed playfully, stepping off of his baton leaning over grabbing it. “Hey, you said you like fabric!” He retorted playfully. 

She raised an eyebrow, she snapped closed her yo-yo, getting up placing her hands on her hips. “Oh I do Chaton, I just didn’t expect you to get me that fabric.” She teased placing her yo-yo back at her hip. 

He closed his baton halfway to her almost laughing “Okay I know nothing bout fabric. I asked my faa—a friend and they said that it was the best. Besides it wasn’t much.” He came closer to her as he placed his baton back behind him. 

She gaped at him in shock “Chat! You got me Chinese Tasar silk.” She blushed as he got closer his smile playful as he looked down at her. 

“And I love the hat you made me with it.” He smirked twirling one of her ribbons through his fingers. Careful with his claws so he doesn’t rip them. 

“Hey stop that!” She swatted his hand away blushing, biting her lip. They’d both become closer slowly over the past year. While chat had later his feeling out like a red carpet, worshipping the ground she walks on. She’s had more trouble expressing her emotions, she been planning to! She just didn’t know how to. 

She thought for a second then turned back to him “How about this Christmas, we do a gesture—“

“Romantic gesture?” He interjected playfully 

She flicked his bell smirking and walked past him “A loving gesture…” she turned back pointing a finger at him playfully. “No money. If it requires money, no more than $10” 

“But M’lady—“

She shook her head placing a finger over his lips. “Ah ah, it’s this or no special Christmas cookies.” 

She contained her giggle watching his eyes dilate as his face snapped up “Nooo not the cookies…” he pouted 

“Do we have a deal, Chaton?” 

“Deal.” 

—

Marinette crawler into her room making her way to her desk, waking up her desktop. 

“Marinette? What are you going to do for Chat?” The kwami hummed floating over to her chosen. 

“I know exactly what I’m going todo. And it’s something that I know he’s been begging for.” She winked and continued to type in the search bar. 

—

“Plagg you are no help.” Adrien groaned flopping back on to his bed. 

“ _A loving gesture_?” He thought “ _What does that mean?_ ” 

“Kid, you are a hopeless romantic who has no clue what to do?” The kwami floated over Adrien's face jabbing at his nose 

“Hey!” He swatted away the tiny cat god and sat up. “I just don’t know what to do. I could just ignore her rules..” he pondered for a minute then shook his head. “No, I can’t disobey M’lady.” 

The kwami groaned and moved in front of Adrien's face again. “ Kid..what’s something you’re very good at doing..that’s potentially portable if you downsize?” The kwami floated over pressing a button on the remote, the floor gave way and Adrien's mini grand surfaced. 

His eyes widened and a smile took over his face “Ah Plagg you’re right!” He got up trailing his fingers over the keys lightly. “But I'll have to add something to this..” he whispered as he sat down and began practicing a song. 

—

 _Christmas Eve_

Ladybug landed in front of the meeting place Chat Noir sent her, private gardens that are only open to select members. 

“Looking beautiful as always Bugaboo.” 

She turned around finding Chat Noir gazing at her. 

“I thought we agreed on—“

“No more than 10$__yes, yes I know..I pulled a few strings with the mayor though..” he smirked offering his arm for her. 

She opened her mouth to say something but decided against it. She did say no more than ten bucks. And he technically isn’t paying. 

It’s his gift to her..who’s she to say no? 

“Lead the way.” She smiled taking his offering arm leaning her head on his shoulder. 

He smiled as they walked in, taking a path around the gardens to the big front doors. 

“So..what does my partner have planned for me?” She glanced up at him, feeling a blush take over her cheeks finding his gaze was already on her. 

“Well..did you know that they have an indoor but outdoor seating area?” He pulled open the door gesturing for her to go ahead. 

“I did not know that..it must be beautiful.” 

“Why not see for yourself?” He smiled guiding her to another door, opening it revealing bushes and roses surrounding a small keyboard set up in the middle, an old lamppost illuminating the darkening room. The snow hitting the sides of the windows. 

Her breath caught in her throat as she looked back at him, he gestured for her to go in. She took a deep breath, breathing in the smell of roses all around her. She went to the pink and red roses in front of the keyboard leaning down smelling a few. 

“Do you like it?” He smiled shifting his weight slightly, fidgeting with his tail. 

“Kitty…” she grabbed his hands brushing her thumb over his hand reassuringly “It’s wonderful..but why is there a keyboard?” 

He chuckled leading her over, he sat on the chair still holding her hand. “I thought, I play you a song. I couldn’t bring a mini grand so this will have to do.” He ran his free hand across the keys. 

She raised an eyebrow squeezing his hand “You..you play the piano?” 

He nodded “If you want me to prove it to you, I’ll need my hand back.” He chuckled squeezing her hand back 

She let go quickly blushing “Sorry.” 

He placed his hands, then carefully began to play “I’ll be home for Christmas” 

“I love this song.” She stepped behind him resting her chin on his head, draping her arms around his shoulders humming along to the notes. 

“You know what the best part is about this keyboard?” He asked continuing to play 

“Besides you playing it? No clue.” 

He blushed and pressed a button, letting the keyboard play on its own. “That it can keep playing and I can continue my romantic gesture.” 

He turned around in the chair standing in front of her, then carefully bowed “May I have this dance M’lady?” 

He watched her open her mouth and close it, the snarky comment leaving her mind once her eyes locked with his, she breathed out a laugh and nodded. 

“This is a romantic gesture Chaton.” She mumbled as he took her hand and placed the other on the small of her back 

He smiled kissing the crown of her head as she rested it on his chest. It was quiet aside from the keyboard playing the Christmas song slowly. He swayed them back and forth his thumb moving back and forth on her back. 

“Thank you for your gesture Chat...I love it.” 

“I'm glad..you know Bug... this would be the _purrfect_ time to confess my love for you all over again.” He chuckled squeezing her hand 

“True...or you could let me..” she bit her lip as he stiffened against her. 

“W-What?” 

She moved her hand from his shoulder to his neck, caressing his jaw with her thumb. “I said..maybe you could let me..confess my love..for you..” she blushed squeezing her eyes shut. Her chest tightening. 

“Chat..Kitty..I-I’m I love with you. I have been for a long time but I just..I never let myself give in. But I don’t want to hold back anymore.” 

“M’lady..”

“Bad things happen every day..good things happen too. I don’t want to waste any more time avoiding what’s right in front of me because I’m scared of Hawkmoth. I’m tired of him having this grip on my life…” she paused and looked up at him, she reached up wiping the tears from his face “I love you.” 

He cupped her face leaning down, he felt himself be stopped by a pair of fingers. 

“Hey!” He pouted again her fingers as she giggled. 

“I didn’t get to do my gesture yet.” She smirked grabbing her yo-yo throwing it to wrap and hang from the lamppost. 

Chat looked up, then looked back down at her smirking 

“A mistletoe?”

“A Christmas kiss” she blushed as he wrapped his arms around her waist 

She giggled grabbing his bell pulling him closer. “Merry Christmas Chat Noir.” 

“Merry Christmas M’lady”


End file.
